T110E5
The T110E5 is a tier 6 American heavy tank. Background Story The T110E5 was one of sixth drafts assigned to Chrysler and Detroit Arsenal as a project to develop the TS-31 concept. But when it came to the sixth draft, Chrysler realized that a turret could be accounted for in the weight requirements rather than sticking with the repetitive casemate designs. This meant Chrysler's sixth draft could be redesigned. As the project reached its final phase, the Detroit Arsenal was constructed and presented a wooden mock-up version of the tank. But at the same time, the T43E2 project had proved successful and interest heavily shifted for lighter weight heavy gun tanks. As a result, Chrysler and Detroit Arsenal were unauthorized to further develop the program. Playstyle The T110E5 is well-armored all-round and comes with a great gun that has excellent armor penetration and DPS, along with a large health pool. Because of this, the T110E5 is best suited for DM (Deathmatch) and in KoTH (King of the Hill) as support. In deathmatch, the player can bounce incoming fire from most mid to low-tiers. Its great gun can also come handy in destroying high-tiers, especially on KoTH, as long as you have a high crew level. But like all other vehicles, the tank also comes with downsides. When in combat, T110E5 players will tend to engage high tiers that can easily penetrate your armor, so resort to enemy engagements by either with teammates or as support. In close quarters combat, if you have a low crew level, your reload speed will not be reliable enough to respond in quick situations with enemies, most likely ending in the player getting killed. Even against fast tanks, your mobility and large profile will be an easy target for these types of tanks, especially for close range "circle-jerking." Pros * Comes equipped with a powerful large-caliber gun that can cause large amounts of damage. * High shell armor penetration. * Thick and balanced all-around armor that most mid and low-tiers will have trouble penetrating frontally. * Fairly high amount of hitpoints for a high tier. Cons * Somewhat slow gun reload speed. * Extremely sluggish maneuverability. * A somewhat big profile may be spotted from mid-far ranges. Real Life Trivia * The name T110E5 is fictional, made up by Wargaming of World of Tanks. In reality, it's just named "T110 sixth draft." This was likely due to there being 6 T110 proposals, so the sixth one would be named T110E5 if there was a "E" designation added to the names. (T110, T110E1, T110E2, etc) * In real life, the tank was supposed to be armed with the 120mm T123E1 and have flat sloped armor. History While the T43 (later named M103) was being developed, the United States was still trying to design better heavy tanks. Development was split into two schools of thought. Develop heavy tanks on the basis of the T43 (M103) e.g the T57 and T58 heavy tanks or start from scratch. Ideas for new heavy tanks were being brainstormed with the TS-2, TS-5, TS-6, and TS-31. Two requirements had to be met, the prototypes had to be built within 2 years and fit into the Berne international clearance diagram; a code which was established at the international conference at Berne, Switzerland, in 1913. Both the TS-2 and TS-5 were armed with a 105mm T210 smoothbore gun the TS-2 the gun mounted in a turret while the TS-5 the gun mounted in a fixed casemate. The TS-6 and TS-31 were armed with a 120mm T123E1 and the TS-6 having the gun mounted into a turret while the TS-31 having it mounted into a fixed casemate. Power for the tanks would have been supplied by either a 700 hp Continental AOI-1490-1 engine with an XT-500 transmission (TS-2 and TS-5), or an 810 HP Continental AVI-1790-8 with an XT-500 transmission (TS-6 and TS-31). In the end, the TS-31 was chosen for further development. The TS-31/T110 had a driver in the hull, a gunner to the left of the gun, a commander and his machine gun cupola to the right of of the gun, and two loaders. It was rear-engined and had six roadwheels on either side. Armor was to be as thick as 228.6 mm on the gun mantlet. T110 sixth draft At some point, Chrysler realized there was no point with sticking with a casemate design that was retained in five previous drafts as a turret could be accounted for in the weight requirements. This meant that the design changed a lot. The driver was moved into the middle under the gun. The crew was reduced to 4 from 5 by removing a loader. A gun rammer was fitted to make it easier for the now single loader. The gunner was on the left side of the turret with the commander above and behind him in the machine gun cupola and the loader was on the right side. This version of the T110 shared the same turret ring diameter as the M103 (85 inches). A wooden mockup was built and engineering diagrams were made but the T43E2 had been built and showed promise. The success of the M103 and change in ideas of tank design was the doom of this vehicle and the project was canceled. Gallery Category:United States Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Premium